1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate-like container for containing a two part composition consisting of two components in a container with two components isolated in such a manner that they are not mixed with each other, the two components being preserved in an isolated relation to each other prior to use, and if intended to be used, the components being mixed together and then placed into service, and particularly, to a plate-like container for containing a two part composition consisting of two components which are easy to isolate and can be easily mixed as desired to be used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adhesives, sealants, coatings, casting materials, etc., are principally placed into service by mixing a primary component such as epoxy, unsaturated polyester, vinyl ester, polyurethane, silicone and polymercapto resins with a curing agent (catalyst) as a secondary component and then causing a curing phenomenon in the resulting mixture to occur by a chemical reaction and cure it. Such two part compositions are preserved with individual components separately isolated prior to use and when the two part composition is to be used, these components are mixed and placed into service. Such two part composition should be preserved with individual components separately isolated in such a manner that they are not mixed with each other.
It is conventionally known to use a container as shown in FIG. 3(a) and (b) in containing such a type of two part compositions. As apparent from FIG. 3(a), the container 1 is constructed with its interior divided into a space 3 and spaces 4 by isolating walls 2. For example, a primary component such as an epoxy resin is filled into the space 3, and a curing agent is filled into the spaces 4. Then, a cover layer 5 is mounted on the top of the container by heat sealing. In this way, the primary component and the curing agent are contained in the container in a separately isolated relation. When such two part composition is intended to be used, the cover layer 5 is stripped and then, the section of the space 3 is depressed down to deform the container 1 as shown in FIG. 3 (b) to mix the primary component with the curing agent.
With this type of container, however, various disadvantages are encountered:It is not easy to depress down the section of the space 3 and in addition, in view of materials, a special flexible material must be selected. Moreover, only a relatively small volume of components may be filled.
Alternatively, a method has been adopted for containing and preserving two components in separate containers, wherein when these components are desired to be used, they are mixed. With this method, however, there is required an operation for transferring the contained components when they are to be mixed, resulting in a longer time. Additionally, it is feared that the liquid remaining causes a failure of curing or the like.